The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many documents are generated in today's electronic society. These documents are often created by one individual, but are subject of review by others. Documents to be reviewed are commonly created and then forwarded to others for review. Reviewers typically make corrections and additions to the document under review and may also add comments, markups, and other annotations, e.g., utilizing a viewing application, such as Adobe® Acrobat® software. The modified document is then sent back to the document creator.